Time
by Heattherrx21
Summary: After Edward left Bella she searches for their meadow. When Victoria sees that Bella is in so much pain from Edward leaving Bella she decides to make Bella feel like that forever. Now Bella is in her own coven and they decide to go to collage. When they
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Time

Chapter One

**B.P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Bella get your vampire booty in this car right now!" Hunter yelled from his car. Vampire, yup, that's what I am now thanks to Victoria. She caught up to me one day while I was walking to Edwa . . . well _his_ meadow. I try not to think of his name. It just brings back both good and bad memories, which my no longer beating heard just can't take. When Victoria saw that he had left me and I was in so much pain because of it, she decided that to make me live forever in this pain was better then having me dead. After three days of the worst pain I ever felt I was a vampire. I was strong, fast, beautiful, but the pain of him leaving was still with me. I knew I was too dangerous to be around Charlie and any other humans now, so I had to fake my death. I remember pushing my truck off a cliff away from Forks because I was missing for three day. Someone found it and knew it belonged to me because I left my ID in the truck. The next day my death was announced.

I left Forks and into the forest. Not knowing where to go I just kept running. Eventually I realized that I needed to hunt. After drinking one bear and a dear I was full. Then I caught the scent of another vampire. Walking (in vampire speed) to where the smell was from I found two vampires. They both drank animal blood and we started to talk. When they found out I had no place to go they insisted that I joined their coven, so knowing I had no other place I agreed. Now five years later I am still with Hunter and Ellen. They were truly my family and I don't think I could ever leave them, nor could they leave me. I looked once more around are home and walked slowly to the door. We were moving to another down to start collage. We just got out of high school and decided to go the collage way instead. Once again I was happy that human blood didn't appeal to my like animal blood did, so I was able to interact with humans. I have a theory that I don't like human blood because has a human I would feel sick at the sight of blood. I must say I am rather excited to go to collage.

"Bella remember to lock the door!" This time it was Ellen yelling at me. Ellen is 106 in vampire years and is in an 18 year old body, like me. She is about five foot eleven inches, and has straight bleach blond hair that reaches a couple inches part her shoulders. Ellen has perfect curves and is wild and very kind. Her power lets her control water, and she just happens to be the best swimmer I know. Hunter is Ellen's mate and the leader of our coven. He is 109 years old as a vampire, and was 19 when he was changed into a vampire. Hunter is about six foot one inch, and has honey blond hair that reaches above his eyes is a messy way. Hunter is muscular, but not like the big teddy bear I once knew. Hunter is also serious, kind, and wild. Hunter's power is to change appearances. Ellen and Hunter are not only my best friends, but my family as well, and I love them.

"Bella we are leaving in 10 seconds!" Dang was Hunter impatient.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" I ran to the black Jaguar XKR (picture on pro.) that we all shared and hopped in. After I got in Ellen got in the passenger seat, and Hunter took the wheel. He _always_ had to drive. I think in these five years I only got to drive the car about ten times.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the dorms we are staying in!" Ellen couldn't be happier going off to collage. "Bells we are so going shopping for new furniture when we get there." I just sighed heavily. Ellen turned around in her seat to face me and raised her eyebrows. "What was that?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Who me?" I asked in an even more innocent voice. I tried to control the smile that was trying to come on my face, but I couldn't. Hunter and I started laughing while Ellen just gave us glares, which of course made us laugh more.

With Hunter's fast driving we would be at our dorms in an hour. Ellen and Hunter were chatting up in the front so I decided to listen to my I-Pod. We were about ten minutes away now and we pulled off the high way. The road was empty of cars besides ours. I was looking out in the woods when I saw a white blurs.

"Gah!" I screamed. "Ell, Hunter I think I just saw other vampires!"

"Where and when?" Ellen was turned around in her seat again.

"Just now in the forest. I wonder if they are going to the same collage." I was soon lost in my thoughts about these vampires. I wondered if they drank animal blood.

"Bella. Bella? Bella!" I was snapped out of my train of thought right away.

"Sorry. I'm back. What were you saying?"

"How many did you see?" Ellen's voice was still a little irritated.

"Um, about six or seven. Why?"

"Six or seven! Wow! That's one big coven. Hmm, I wonder if they live around here…" Now Ellen was the one lost in thought.

"Okay guys, we are here." Hunter announced as he pulled into a parking space.

"Excellent! Come on Bells lets go get our keys!" Ellen said as she pulled me out of the car and handed me my bags.

Soon Ellen and I were in our dorm. We were lucky enough to be roommates. Then we met back up with Hunter by the car.

"Let's go check out the hunting area." Hunter said as we slid in the car.

"Yeah! Maybe those other vampires are still there." Ellen exclaimed as we pulled out of parking lot.

As we were going down the road we pass two other cars, a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. No! It wasn't them. They were all out of my life now. It was just a coincidence. No need to panic.

"Okay we will pull over here" Hunter said as he parked the car on the side of the road.

"Bella you were right there were other vampires. I can smell them." Ellen said as we started to run in the woods. I sniffed the air and sure enough I could smell other vampires too. The scent even smelled a little familiar.

We ran around for awhile then ran back to the car. As we pulled into the parking lot I saw the Volvo and Porsche from before. And there around those cars were five faces I thought I would never see again in my existence.

* * *

**What do you think? I know this is kinda short, but oh well. Please leave reviews! Good or bad I will take them. Also I will be on vacation for at least five days so I will add a chapter or two when I get back.**

**-Heatterrx21**


	2. Chapter 2

Time

Chapter One

**B.P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"AHH!" I screamed.

"What?!" Hunter asked confused and alert.

"I will explain later. Those are the other vampires." I pointed to the Cullen children.

"How do you know?" Hunter looked very confused. "Well I guess it's . . ."

"Oh!" Ellen suddenly exclaimed. Then her eyes and lips dropped forming a sad smile. "That's _them_ isn't it?" She asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

Hunter still looked confused and then his face looked shocked. "Oh. Them." He whispered.

Hunter looked around the small parking lot, and parked the farthest he could away from the Cullen's.

"Okay you guys whatever you do don't think about me." I whispered so low no one but them could hear me.

Ellen and Hunter nodded their heads. Then we hopped out of the car.

I looked over at the Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the other side of the Porsche talking to Emmett and Edward. I forced my self to think his name. It was really them, really him. I couldn't believe it. Edward, my Edward, well, not anymore.

Just then he looked up. Oh the look on his face! It was heart-breaking. I saw nothing but pain, agony, guilt, a little anger, and regret. I have never seen his face look so miserable. What's wrong with him?

And his eyes! They were blank. They had no life in them at all.

I was about to run over to him and comfort him, but he didn't want me. He wouldn't even recognize me. None of them knew that I was a vampire. I knew if Alice saw Victoria changing me she would have came and look for me.

Then I looked at Emmett. He looked . . . bored. Wait, Emmett _bored_? Was that even possible? Wow. I have never seen Emmett bored before. What happened to the joking teddy bear I once knew?

Then Alice turned around. She looked so sad. Alice, yes ALICE, actually had a frown on her face. That just completely ripped my heart in two, again.

Then she must have had a vision because she froze and her eyes glazed over. The Jasper was right next to her shaking her shoulders. Then she snapped out of it and looked directly at me. And suddenly Edward was at her side, looking right in my eyes. Alice was slowly coming towards us.

"Let's go quick!" I whispered to Hunter and Ellen.

We ran inside the building and I flew up the stairs and into our room. I ran to the black leather couch and curled up in a ball. I started to sob with no tears coming out. Ellen was right next to me, patting me lightly on the back trying to comfort me.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in Hunter." Ellen's voice was quiet. She always thought of me as a daughter, and it pained her to see me in so much pain. She always was worrying about me, but I couldn't be fixed. I was broken.

"Bella, are you okay?" Hunter came over the couch I was curled up on and sat down by my feet.

I tried to control my tears, and eventually got them to stop. "I'm fine. Just was a little shocked to see them here." I did lie a little, about the first part. I was a mess, broken pieces that couldn't be fixed. The whole in my chest started to burn and I tried to keep myself together.

**A.P.O.V.**

We were starting school up again. Collage this time. We were checking out the hunting area right now, and then we would head back to the dorms.

I looked over at Edward, still looking lifeless as always. It took us years to make him come back, and when we found out Bella died, he tried to kill himself by going to the Volturi. Now he doesn't smile of laugh. He rarely ever talks. It's horrible. No one is acting normal.

Emmett doesn't tell jokes anymore, or gives bear hugs. Esme feels like she lost a daughter. Carlisle is depressed because Esme is depressed, and he too lost a daughter. Jasper has to feel our feelings along with his own, and he still feels horrible about trying to kill Bella. He can't even be near Edward for long, his feeling are to strong. Even Rosalie even misses Bella, and wishes that she was nicer to her when she was alive. And I lost not only my best friend, but my sister as well. I miss her so much.

Over time I hope we get better, but right now that seems impossible. When was the last time I went shopping? It's been too long. It's just not the same without my Bella Barbie. I don't think Edward will ever get over this, but I will do whatever it takes to help him out.

I got in my Porsche. Jasper took the passenger seat, while Rosalie went in the back. Edward and Emmett took the Volvo. On our way back to the dorms, we passed a nice looking car. A black Jaguar XKR. I pulled into the small parking lot and smelled the air.

It smelled like other vampires were staying here, interesting. I wonder what they are like.

"Do you guys smell that?" Emmett asked as he stepped out of the Volvo.

"Yes, there most be other vampires here" I answered him, and then turned to Edward. "Isn't that great Edward? I bet they are very nice." I tried to cheer him up, which was a useless thing to do.

"Yeah that's great." His voice was lifeless. It was like he was died. "I wish I was." He muttered under his breath. He must have read my thoughts.

"Edward! Don't even think about it!" I scolded him. He can't kill himself. It would kill us all too.

"You would get over it." I whispered. "I'm just making you all miserable." He was more talking to himself then me anymore.

"Edward! You are not!" I scolded him again. It's not his fault at all. These things happen. He shouldn't feel the need to be blamed.

"But if I was there for her, she wouldn't have died!" Edward looked up at me know. There was so much pain in his eyes. I looked over to see if Jasper was okay.

Just then the Jaguar XKR pulled in and went to an open parking space a couple away from ours. Then the sent hit me. They were the vampires! That would explain the fast car. Then I had a vision.

_The vampires in the Jaguar stepped out of the car. There was one male and two females. The male was tall, well muscled, and had Honey blond hair and topaz eyes. So they were 'vegetarians' like us. The one female that got out of the passenger door was tall too; she had bleach blond hair and topaz eyes, and had perfect curves and cleavage. Then the next female was average tall, she had perfect curves and cleavage like the blond. This girl had brown straight hair that had a reddish tint in it just like . . ._

No it couldn't be. She's dead.

Then my vision happened. I looked over at Edward. He read my thoughts and his face shown pain, agony, regret, and a little anger at him self. I turned to see if it was true.

It was Bella. I was sure of it. When did she turn into a vampire? Why didn't I see it?

Wow. Bella was a mess. She was holding her self, like she was trying to keep herself together. What had we done? She must hate us.

Then I had a vision.

_Bella saw us, and ran away into a dorm. Her coven followed her. She ran to a couch and started to cry dry sobs, while her friend comforted her._

Jasper was shaking me. I turned my head and she was looking at me, and her coven was looking at us too. Then a worse look came on her face. It looked like she was going to cry. Edward came to stand next to me. She started to back up so I slowly walked to her, and then she whispered something to her coven and they ran in the building.

"No." Edward muttered to himself. "How . . . who . . .?" He looked even worse then Bella.

"Alice . . . was that. . ." Emmett couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yes." Was all I said? She's alive! Shouldn't we be happy? No. The way she looked at us. We hurt her, and it showed. Poor Edward.

"Don't feel pity for me Alice!" Edward half screamed at me. "I deserve to be hated. She doesn't want me. She hates me." Edward looked like he was going to cry if he could.

"You don't know that Edward! She was must likely just shocked too see us that . . ."

"Enough Alice!" Edward interrupted me. "She . . . She's . . . How?" Edward stammered.

"I agree with Alice Edward. I think she just wasn't planning on seeing us again. I know I wasn't quite expecting to see her also." Emmett tried to make Edward feel better, but we all knew he would blame himself again.

"Because I am the blame! If I was there to protect her, she would be human right now! Living a normal human life! With out any of these weird vampire things that was putting her in danger!" Edward was angry with himself.

Jasper and Rosalie just kept quiet. They still must be in shock. I looked at Jasper. His eyes were squinted. I went over to comfort him. He had to deal with all of our emotions which I knew must be tough right now. Edward alone had a dozen emotions flicker across his face.

"Well I say we go talk to Bella!" Emmet declared.

"She doesn't want to talk to us Emmett!" Edward snapped at him.

"Well I'm going with or with out you!" Emmett snapped back.

"Me too!" Jasper, Rosalie, and I said at the same time.

"Edward, either come peacefully, or we will make you come" I told him in my most deadly voice.

Edward looked at me for a couple of seconds. I just glared at him.

"Fine, but if she want us to leave we leave!" He told me with a strict voice.

I had a vision. Bella wouldn't make us go. "Okay, but she won't." I told him feeling a little smug.

With that we headed in the building and followed Bella's scent to her dorm.

**So how do you like it? If you want something to happen next tell me in a review! I need some more ideas. Now i know what writers block feels like. I will update as soon as I can. School starts for me in 15 days! Ugh! **

**Also thanks to all of you that reviewed my story or added it to favs. and alert!**

**-Heattherrx21**


	3. Chapter 3

Time

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**E.P.O.V.**

We were standing outside of the dorm where Bella's scent brought us to.

_Well, here it go's. _I thought as I lifted my hand to knock on the door.

_"Yes! I can't wait to see Bella! She was so beautiful, and you know it Edward. You should have seen you're face the first second. I don't think Bella saw it thought. She only saw the pained face on you. I get my shopping buddy back! Say "Hello Bella Barbie!" And best of all I'm getting my sister back! Oh, think of Esme when she finds out! She will be so happy!" – Alice_

_"I am so giving her the biggest bear hug ever! If she likes is that is. Yeah right! I'm still hugging her!" – Emmett_

_"Everyone is so happy, well Edward is also scarred, nervous, and guilty. I hope Bella doesn't hate me after I tried to kill her. How could I? Why was I so weak? Even though Alice told me that Bella didn't blame me at all. I hope she's right." – Jasper_

_"I wish I was nicer to Bella when she was human. When she died, or though we thought, I realized how nice she really was. I want to try to be friends with her." – Rosalie _

_"Wow! Those idiots! Do they really think I can't hear them out there? Good thing Bella's distracted right now or I'm afraid she might try to run away again. I can't loose her! She's my little sister, my family. If she go's we go." - Unknown person. __**(A/N; Hunter)**_

_"OH! They are outside the door! Gah! I might ripe off that, uh, Edward! Yeah that's his name. I might rip off his head! If he causes her to run away. I swear I will rip him limb from limb. I can't kill him thought or else Bella will kill me. Bella is in so much pain. She needs us. She can't be on her own. Maybe . . . No. Edward told her he didn't love her." – Unknown Person. __**(A/N; Ellen)**_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**B.P.O.V.**

I stopped sobbing and looked up. Ellen and Hunter were looking at each other, and then turned to the door. They stiffened. I was about to ask what's wrong when the door was knocked on. Not thinking I just sat there. When neither Ellen nor Hunter moved I decided to answer the door. I got up and opened the door.

**B&E.P.O.V.**

And there stood my Angel.

**E.P.O.V.**

Before I could even realize that she was really there, Alice ran to Bella and pulled her in a hug tighter than Emmett could give.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIED! WHAT HAPPENED? Who changed you? Oh we have to go shopping! You know that right? Oh Bella I'm so happy!" Alice started to dry sob while Bella just held her there smiling at her.

"I missed you too Alice." Bella told her.

Bella's voice didn't change that much to me. It just sounded a little more musical like the rest of ours. Bella's hair was shinier, and she had some more curves. I wondered if she changed personality wise. That's al the mattered to me. Bella was so beautiful, like Alice said. I could only stair at her face, trying to memorize it. In case she didn't want me.

Alice pulled away and Emmett came forward.

"Come here little sis! I haven't given a bear hug to anyone in too long!" With that Emmett pulled her of f the ground and crushed her into a hug, but not as tight as the hug Alice gave.

Bella just laughed. That was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. Bella's laugh. It sounded like music. The best composed music ever. I could listen to her laugh all day. No, I could listen to her laughter forever.

"Um, Emmett, Kind of tight." Bella said and giggled a little.

"Don't worry Bella. He will let you down in about five minutes." Alice told Bella cheerfully. I haven't seen my family like this since before we left Bella, or I left Bella I should say.

"You make that sound like nothing Alice." Bella laughed again.

After five minutes Emmet put Bella down.

Jasper took a step forward and put his hand out. "It's nice to see you again Bella." Jasper said. He was still worried that Bella would hate him.

Bella ignored his hand and pulled him in a hug. At first he had a shocked look on his face, and then he smiled, realizing she didn't hate him.

Rosalie came forward to Bella.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I acted when you were human. I feel really bad about it. Can we try to be friends?" Rosalie asked with true honesty.

"Of course Rosalie, I would love to be your friend!" With that Bella pulled Rose in a hug.

Then Bella looked at me.

"Hi." She said looking down at the floor.

"Hello." I said back.

"Hunter, Ellen, why don't we go talk in my dorm?" Alice asked them.

"Sure." Ellen said, and they left out the door, leaving Bella and I alone.

**B.P.O.V.**

Ellen and Hunter left with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, leaving Edward and I alone.

I looked up and saw that he was looking at me, and I looked into his eyes. In his eye I could see everything. I saw the pain, agony, and guilt. I saw the whole story. I saw how he felt about me. He loved me. That was clear in his eyes. He also looked like he wished that he could go back in time, and never leave me. And I fully forgave him.

He must have seen that in my eyes, because before I could say anything, I was in his arms. He wanted me, just like he told me in the beginning.

"Bella?" Edward said to me.

"Yes?" I asked. Edward pulled me even closer and put his lips to my ear.

"I love you. I can't survive without you. I swear I will never leave again, only if you want me too. I only left you because I thought I was putting you in danger. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Please Bella, forgive me." Edward whispered to me,

"I understand Edward. I never stopped loving you. And I never will stop loving you." I whispered back.

With that, Edward pulled my lips to his and shared the most passionate kiss ever. I could taste all the emotion, all the love, in this kiss. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, and I didn't care. Too soon he pulled away.

My lips formed a pout which made him chuckle and pressed his lips back to mine.

"Still the same aren't you?" He chuckled again.

"I'm not done with you yet." I whispered in his ear. And too my surprise he shivered, which made me laugh.

I pulled myself closer. We fit together like two parts of a puzzle. We stood there with our foreheads against each others, staring into each others eyes.

"I love you." Edward whispered to me. "Forever."

"I love you too." I whispered back. "Forever." I added.

He presses his lips back to mine. His tongue traced my lower lip, which made me shiver in pleaser. He chuckled and continued until I opened my mouth about to say something. He surprised me when he stuck his tongue inside and pushed me back to a wall.

He pulled out his tongue after some time.

"I want you." He whispered. He sounded breathless.

"So do I." I whispered back.

In a flash I was being pushed on my back on my bed. There was a purr coming out of Edwards's chest, which made me laugh. Then he put his lips to mine and stuck his tongue in again. He knotted his hands in my hair, and moved his lips to a sensitive spot on my neck, nibbling at it. Which made me purr, and I couldn't help it. He chuckled, but wouldn't stop nibbling at it.

"Edward . . . please." I whispered breathlessly.

He chuckled again. "What ever you want." He said to me, and then kissed me on the lips.

**The next morning. B.P.O.V.**

"You know, that was the best night I ever had." Edward told me as he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Same here." I told him putting my arms around his neck.

"I would say let's do it again, but Alice is taking you shopping today." He said into the hollow spot benieth by ear.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I tried to get out of Edward's arms. "Edward I have to get ready." I told him when I realized he wasn't about to let go.

"She can claw you out if she impatient. I'm not letting you go." He told me like it was the most abvouse thing in the world.

"Edward, I have to get ready! I don't want Alice coming in here!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Fine." He grumbled as he let me go.

About thirty minutes later Alice charged through the door without even knocking.

I looked over to Edward. "See, that's why." I told him. He started laughing and Alice just looked confused.

"Come on Bella! We are going to shop till me drop!" Alice sang as she pulled me by my arm out of the room.

"Bye Edward!" I screamed before Alice closed the door.

"Bye!" I heard him say through the door.

* * *

**The End! School is starting for me in three days, so I'm ending this story. Sorry, but I will make a new one soon.**

**You gotta love me! **

**-Heattherrx21**


	4. Good News!

GOOD NEWS!!

Yes, the following statement (which is pretty frikkin' awesome if I do say so myself) is true:

I WILL BE STARTING A NEW SRORY! WOO!

–Sorry about the caps, I like to be a wee bit dramatic sometimes-

Anyways, I started a little bit of it, so I should have it up by Friday. The latest Saturday I promise. This means I give permission to come after me with giant forks and a tiki-pole (Don't ask it's an inside joke, and a very long story) and come hunt me down. This story will be another 'Edward leaves Bella, then this happens, then that, and BAM! Also I just had two huge tests today, and I have no homework! Yes! Not even in math, **I.Was.Drop.Dead.Shocked. **Who knows? Maybe I can write tonight. –Cross your fingers-

Wow, I'm reading over what I put and I kind of sound like… like… an overly-happy-girl. Or a calm Alice? I don't know you pick.

Just to let you know I'm normally not that hyper. Well unless I drink lemonade. It's kind of sad really. I get sort of . . . high off of lemonade. I scare the crap out of my friends. B)

(p.s. that smile has sunglasses on. I guess you could say it's my 'thing' to put sunglasses on them.)

Yes, I know I'm babbling.

So check sometime to see if my story is up yet.

Also should Bella be one of those awesome vamps, or a human like us? Well, at least like you. (Haha.)

If I can figure it out there will be a pole. If there is no pole just leave a review here or something.

-Heattherrx21


End file.
